Screams: The 111th Hunger Games
by andhesaidalways
Summary: Blood, hunger and pain.  23 will die, the last thing they hear being their own screams.  Closed!
1. Form and Prologue

Hello lovers of SYOT, the Hunger Games and pie! Lucy here, and I'm starting a SYOT I swear I will commit to and complete! [Unlike some people… ;)] So, first things first! HOW DID THE REBELLION FAIL? Easy- Snow killed Peeta, and Katniss went crazy and killed herself because she still loved him. So the Games are back, deadlier than ever in revenge. Now, as a little preview of my writing skills, the end of the 110th Hunger Games.

_Lilith's whole body felt like it was on fire. Her lungs screamed for air, and her heart felt like a drumroll against her chest, trying to burst through. But even as branches whipped her face, and as she slipped and skidded on the ice, she kept running. Dmitri was crashing through the undergrowth behind her, and she had no intention of losing this Game. She'd gotten this far._

_She heard a whizzing sound and dove for the ground, as an arrow whizzed inches above her head. A fresh wave of hatred overtook her. It was an arrow from Thea's bow._

_Thea. Three tributes left and Lilith couldn't bear to break off the alliance with her. What were the chances she'd find her first and best friend in a battle to the death? It was the first coherent thought her tortured mind could make in hours. And then, Dmitri killed her, and took her bow to kill Lilith, and win the Games. But Lilith wouldn't let that happen. _

_She dodged another arrow, and screamed in despair and frustration as she accidentally fell into a snowdrift. Trapped, she looked up at her enemy aiming the bow triumphantly._

_Lilith tried to scramble back out of the drift. Her bare, frostbitten hand closed around something hard she could barely feel. A sharp rock. Without thinking, she hurled it at the older boy's head, saw the blood, heard a cannon, and blacked out._

We'll have a few glimpses of Lilith as the District One mentor later in the story. So you have the idea, and now I need tributes. Here's a form for you to send however you like.

Name: [Should be unique, but not too weird.]

Age: [12-18]

Gender: [We need males as well as females.]

District: [List two in case the first is filled. I might modify your tribute to suit the second district if need be.]

Appearance: [Not every tribute is a supermodel! Correction: These are kids, not supermodels! Nobody but nobody has super-perfect looks.]

Personality: [Nobody's perfect! Try to include at least 2 bad traits, and be descriptive!]

Strengths and Skills: [Max 6]

Weaknesses and Fears: [Min 4]

History and Family: [Not everyone can be an abused child or orphan!]

Friends:

Reaped or volunteered:

Reaction if reaped:

Why did they volunteer and how did they act?

Goodbyes: [How did they say goodbye to family and friends?

Strategy:

For Games:

For Training:

For Interview:

Open to Alliance? With whom?

Open to Romance? [Not everyone can have one. Sorry.]

Preferred Death: [Can't promise.]

Reaction if victor:

Optional

Outfits:

Reaping:

Chariot:

Interview:

Victor's Interview:

Token:

Anything else:

I'll leave 6 spaces blank for bloodbaths. Let the Games begin!


	2. Tributes So Far

Tributes So Far:

Keep those awesome tributes comin'! Sorry to the ones who didn't get picked, and congrats to those who did! I'll keep updating this…

D1:

GIRL: Loula Sanez- A shy and slightly immature girl, will Loula's pity for the younger tributes bring about her end?

BOY: Skar Hommes- A cocky and selfish boy, he volunteers to win and show everyone how awesome [he thinks] he is. But will his good looks and hair flicks be enough to get him through?

D2:

GIRL: Esma Rocky- This caring and emotional girl volunteers to try to win and feed her family. Can she survive in the intense competition of the Games, or crack under pressure?

BOY: OPEN

D3:

GIRL: BB

BOY: OPEN

D4:

GIRL: Aqua Jameson- She acts rebellious to hide her insecure core, but will her overconfident nature be her downfall?

BOY: Arliss Sprigg- This caring boy signed up for tesserae to help his friend. Can he win the Games, or will it be a decision he'll regret forever?

D5:

GIRL: Klaudia Shana- This sweet, innocent girl is afraid of everything from spiders to the dark- can she overcome her fears to win the Games?

BOY: BB

D6:

GIRL: Lilith Kimith- Scarred inside and out from her horrific past, will Lilith's perseverance and agility beat out her shyness and fear?

BOY: OPEN

D7:

GIRL: Madelyn Rosegold- This stubborn girl is used to getting her way. Can she survive the Games with such a bratty nature?

BOY: BB

D8:

GIRL: BB  
>BOY: Rayvon Chase- Cunning and motivated, this slightly sexist boy will need to keep from underestimating his female counterparts to win the Games.<p>

D9:

GIRL: OPEN

BOY: Helmuth Sparks: Short and wiry, Helmuth will have to use his superior intelligence to beat his competitors.

D10:

GIRL: OPEN  
>BOY: BB<p>

D11:

GIRL: OPEN  
>BOY: Hutch Kenneth- The teacher's pet, will his naïveté and trust be his downfall, or will his skill with a knife win out?<p>

D12:

GIRL: Marianna Rockwood- A quick-thinking, observant girl, Marianna will have to push her skills to the limit to survive the Games.

BOY: BB

Lotsa open spaces! KEEP SUBMITTING!


	3. Note

Hiya! So we have 15 spots left, keep submitting! If I could get the tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 3 filled, that'd be great and I could start the reapings!


	4. D1 Reapings! Still need tributes!

And finally…. THE DISTRICT ONE REAPINGS!

Skar Hommes smiled at his reflection in the mirror, admiring his thick hair and bare, muscled chest. Grinning jauntily, he flicked his hair the way all the girls liked [in his mind].

"Gawd, I'm hot," he said to no one in particular, flexing a beefy bicep, tricep and several other 'ceps.

He could hear his parent's usual loud argument downstairs, but same-old, same-old. A large crash indicated Mackaa and Joan's usual brawl.

_Idiots,_ Skar thought, _they just need something to do since _they_ didn't get the good looks._

He flicked his hair again.

He thought vaguely about putting on a shirt, but decided against it. The more Capitol girls to fall in love with him, the better, he decided. And really, who could resist?

* * *

><p>"Ladies first!" squealed the escort, skipping over to the reaping bowl.<p>

Loula Sanez smiled encouragingly at her younger sister farther back in the crowd.

She didn't really think Lara would be chosen, of course, her name was only in the bowl once. She didn't think she could handle it if-

"Lara Sanez."

Loula's tanned face drained of colour. Her heart raced in her ears, and she bit her lip to keep from breaking out in tears. _Think, Loula. If someone has to go, it should be you._

"I volunteer!"

* * *

><p>Skar strutted up on the stage to join the tiny, weak girl already standing there. Flashing a wink at Daphne, Fella, Ricka, Peep, and several other of the girls he couldn't remember the names of, he flexed his muscles as the short, wiry escort shrunk back in terror. The tiny girl, who's name he didn't bother to listen to, crossed her arms defiantly<p>

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Lara was sobbing into Loula's new dress, but Loula didn't care. Chances were, she'd never get to wear it again, and she knew she'd never regret volunteering for Lara, her best friend in the world. Her only friend.<p>

"I'm so s-sorry, Loula," cried Lara.

Loula hugged her sister as their dad stood over them and squeezed Loula's shoulder reassuringly. "It's not your fault."

"Good luck out there, darling." Brian's voice cracked as he bid his eldest daughter farewell. "Just remember everything we practiced, and you'll be okay."

Loula begin to cry as well. "I will, dad, I will."

* * *

><p>Wiping the lipstick of his four girlfriends of his mouth, and fixing his hair for the cameras, Skar was surprised by another group of visitors. He figured his friends would be the last, but his family was filing into the room before him.<p>

His father shook his head. "What a stupid thing to do, Skar."

His sister Jerla snorted. Skar never liked her. She was probably just jealous. Everyone was.

"Did you actually think you'd win?" she taunted. "Skar Hommes, bloodbath tribute. Bet you'll set the record for earliest death."

Skar lunged at her, but his brothers dragged him back. "Seriously, dude. Good looks aren't going win it for you," Mackaa informed him.

Skar flicked his hair in annoyance.

"Good looks?" laughed Jerla. "Yeah, Mackaa, they won't win it for him because he- doesn't- have- them." She drew out the last few words for maximum provoking.

"Honestly, Skar, I'm sorry but I don't think you have much of a chance." His mother shrugged and smiled weakly.

"Oh yeah? Since when have you ever paid attention to me?" Skar snapped.

"You could have at least put on a shirt," His father raised his eyebrows. "I'm very disappointed in you, son."

Skar called the Peacekeeper to make them leave.

"Forget it," he said to the mirror. "They might as well put my name on that crown already. Skar Hommes, 111th Hunger Games victor."

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! And keep sending in those tributes!<p> 


	5. Announcement

Note-

There's a poll on my profile of which arena I should use, and also info on the sponsor system. And I still need 5 more tributes! If I could get a D2 boy that'd be great and I could put 2's reaping up!

I've filled in 2 of the open spaces with my own tributes, to speed things along a bit.


	6. FINAL TRIBUTE LIST!

FINAL TRIBUTE LIST!

D1:

GIRL: Loula Sanez- A shy and slightly immature girl, will Loula's pity for the younger tributes bring about her end?

BOY: Skar Hommes- A cocky and selfish boy, he volunteers to win and show everyone how awesome [he thinks] he is. But will his good looks and hair flicks be enough to get him through?

D2:

GIRL: Esma Rocky- This caring and emotional girl volunteers to try to win and feed her family. Can she survive in the intense competition of the Games, or crack under pressure?

BOY: Krill Finns- an imposing boy, will he let his fear of death hold him back or will he intimidate his way to the victors chair?

D3:

GIRL: BB

BOY: Lect Saunder- He has no idea what he's doing. None. Can he really improvise enough to win the Games?

D4:

GIRL: Aqua Jameson- She acts rebellious to hide her insecure core, but will her overconfident nature be her downfall?

BOY: Arliss Sprigg- This caring boy signed up for tesserae to help his friend. Can he win the Games, or will it be a decision he'll regret forever?

D5:

GIRL: Klaudia Shana- This sweet, innocent girl is afraid of everything from spiders to the dark- can she overcome her fears to win the Games?

BOY: BB

D6:

GIRL: Lilith Kimith- Scarred inside and out from her horrific past, will Lilith's perseverance and agility beat out her shyness and fear?

BOY: OPEN

D7:

GIRL: Madelyn Rosegold- This stubborn girl is used to getting her way. Can she survive the Games with such a bratty nature?

BOY: BB

D8:

GIRL: BB  
>BOY: Rayvon Chase- Cunning and motivated, this slightly sexist boy will need to keep from underestimating his female counterparts to win the Games.<p>

D9:

GIRL: BB

BOY: Helmuth Sparks: Short and wiry, Helmuth will have to use his superior intelligence to beat his competitors.

D10:

GIRL: Chestnut Lethem- Her knowledge of animals might be helpful, but her love for them will stop her getting the food she needs to survive.  
>BOY: BB<p>

D11:

GIRL: Chrys Sunni- She knows all about edible plants, but has no idea how touse a weapon. Can she learn fast enough?  
>BOY: Hutch Kenneth- The teacher's pet, will his naïveté and trust be his downfall, or will his skill with a knife win out?<p>

D12:

GIRL: Marianna Rockwood- A quick-thinking, observant girl, Marianna will have to push her skills to the limit to survive the Games.

BOY: BB


End file.
